Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to end gathered hammocks, particularly those fitted with canopies or netting.
Traditionally, end gathered hammocks (such as those based on Mayan and Brazilian styles) are made from wide pieces of fabric and meant to be laid in diagonally in order to achieve a flat lay (suitably flat sleeping surface).
Lying diagonally in such a hammock naturally forces the loose edges of the hammock body into a certain shape (an asymmetric parallelogram), which is also referred to as “the natural shape of the diagonal position”. This allows the user to achieve a somewhat flat sleeping surface (desirable).
Prior to the creation of the present invention, if mosquito netting was to be fitted to those loose edges in such a way as to be minimal and tight fitting (often desired for aesthetic and weight reduction purposes), the shape of canopy used had to resemble the natural shape of the diagonal position (as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,757). If it didn't would restrict the hammock body and greatly reduce head/foot room and thus force the user into more of an “in-line” position rather than the preferred “diagonal position” (as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,851). This loss of diagonal potential decreases both flatness and comfort.
Being restricted to using only the natural shape of the diagonal position for the shape of the canopy/netting in order to achieve comfort and roominess is not nearly as desirable as being able to use almost any shape a designer wishes while still keeping all its benefits.